Historias de Terror con los Cullen
by Gemivi
Summary: Es Hallowen y los Cullen deciden reunirse a contar historias y leyendas  de terror por sugerencia de Alice y Emmet


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, y la historia narradas a continuación son leyendas populares de diferentes ciudades y que circulan en internet.**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la gran sala de los Cullen porque a Emmet y a la duende hiperactiva, mejor conocida como Alice, se le ocurrió que celebráramos Hallowen, con una gran fogata y contando historias alrededor.

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos, Rose, Esme, Alice y yo esperando a que los chicos prepararan la fogata para comenzar con las historias.

-¿Creen que esto sea buena idea? – pregunto Esme a Alice y Rose – Recuerden lo que paso el año pasado.

- ¡Claro que sí! -Dijo una muy feliz Alice dando brinquitos- Este año tendremos a los chicos controlados.

-¿Qué paso el año pasado?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- Decidimos hacer un maratón de películas de terror, vimos el exorcista, martes 13, pesadilla en la calle Elm y la bruja de Blair. Resulta que la última película asusto a Emmet y los chicos decidieron hacerle una pequeña bromita.

-¿Qué bromita?- le pregunte sabiendo las clases de bromitas de las que eran capaces esos dos.

-Le hicieron creer a Emmet que la bruja venia con él, y término corriendo desnudo por el bosque gritando como niñita- termino de contarme Alice con una sonrisa. Pero había algo que no entendía.

¿Cómo termino desnudo por el bosque?

-Él y Rose se estaban "divirtiendo" en el bosque cuando hicieron la broma.- Creo que si Rose fuera humana para este momento estuviera roja como tomate.

-¡Oh!- fue mi inteligente respuesta, pero en eso entraron los chicos para avisar que todo estaba listo.

Una vez acomodados en los troncos improvisados como asientos, que colocamos alrededor de la fogata, hicimos un sorteo para ver a quien le tocaba primero contar su historia.

-me toca de tercera – grito Alice

-voy segunda- dijo Rose.

-Cuarto dijo Jasper.

-Sexto- dijo Edward

-Quinta- dijo Esme. Luego todos se voltearon a mirarme a la espera de que dijera el numero que me había tocado.

-Primera- les dije con desanimo, jamás había ganado en ningún sorteo y justo hoy salía de primera, mi suerte era simplemente única.

-Creo que soy el último entonces- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-¡Comienza Bella! ¿Que estas esperando?- me apuro un impaciente Emmet.

-Ok, pero no se quejen si no les gusta – les dije antes de comenzar mi relato.

- Esta historia me la conto una compañera de colegio en Phoenix, no sé que tanto sea verdad y que tanto inventado, peo que existen muchas versiones de la misma.

-Un señor que era taxista por las noches, un día al pasar por una de las calles céntricas de la ciudad vio a una joven muy bonita con el uniforme del colegio y temblando de frio que caminaba si rumbo aparente.

El se preocupo de ver a una joven vagando por las calles a esa hora por lo que se acerco para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al preguntarle, la joven respondió que se encontraba perfectamente, y que se dirigía a su casa. El taxista se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, cuando ella le dijo que no tenía dinero y le pregunto si podía venir a cobrar la carrera a la mañana siguiente el acepto.

En el trayecto noto que la chica estaba pálida y temblaba de frio, por lo que él le ofreció su abrigo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica ella se despidió y le dijo que viniera en la mañana por el dinero y el abrigo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el taxista llego al hogar donde vivía la joven, le atendió una señora muy amable, al decirle el motivo de su visita la señora se enojo mucho y lo hecho de la casa, pero cuando se dirigía a la salida noto que en un cuadro había una foto de la joven que había llevado la noche anterior.

Cuando insistió con la historia señalando el cuadro de la joven, la señora se puso a llorar y le explico que su hijo había muerto seis meses atrás. El hombre le dijo que eso era mentira pues él la había traído a esa casa anoche.

La señora ante la insistencia del hombre lo llevo a la tumba de su hija, pero al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar el abrigo que le había prestado la noche anterior sobre la tumba de la joven. Hasta ahora nadie puede dar una explicación exacta a lo sucedido, y las personas siguen comentando ese incidente que se ha ido transformando en una leyenda.

-Cuando termine de narrar mi historia todos los Cullen me felicitaron rápidamente para enseguida darle paso a la siguiente historia.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ente fic es un especial por el día Hallowen que se acerca. La intención de este fic es reunir 8 buenas historias de terror para que la narren los personajes, así que si conocen alguna envíenla por favor.**

**Sobre la historia, no sé si la habrán oído antes o no, pero esta versión se origino en mi ciudad hace más o menos unos 35 a 40 años**

**La joven era de apellido Montenegro, tenía 17 años y asistía a un colegio muy conocido de mi ciudad, se suicido tomándose unas pastillas, debido a una pelea con sus padres porque no aceptaban a su novio. En cuanto al taxista actualmente tendrá unos 80 años.**

**Puede que algunas piensen que esto es solo un invento o un intento de asustar, pero el hecho es que yo vi una copia del periódico donde se publico el obituario de la joven de la historia.**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: Pasen por mis demás historias por favor y dejen Reviews Please.**


End file.
